Study and strip
by 63fangirl36
Summary: Carisi is studying with Barba, Barba comes up with a helpful way to help study.


"Come on Carisi you know this." Rafael Barba was beginning to get frustrated. They had just gone over key terms how could he have forgotten them already.

"Sorry, it's just not sticking. I really am trying, give me another I should be able to do this, I've studied so hard. I really do appreciate your help." Sonny Carisi was beginning to think he would never be ready for the bar exam.

"Have you heard of positive reinforcement? I could hire a stripper and every time you get an answer right she takes off a piece of clothing." Barba joked, hoping to lighten the mood and make things more comfortable for Carisi.

"Erm… That's not really my area." Carisi said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What's not really your area?" Well that hadn't worked and now Barba was confused and that's one thing he hated, not knowing.

"The female bit." Carisi was looking everywhere but at Barba.

"Oh well I could always take clothes off if you get one right." Barba joked again trying to show Carisi he was fine with it. Carisi knew Barba was bi so he didn't understand why he thought that would make him uncomfortable.

"Okay!" Carisi said as soon as the option was offered.

"Oh I was joking but if you think it would help I could give it a go."

"I think it may help let's try it." Carisi was getting excited; he'd had a bit of a crush on the DA since he had first joined SVU. Oh who was he kidding he'd had a huge crush on him since he'd joined SVU.

"I think I need to be a bit more drunk for this." Barba said as he walked over to his liqueur cabinet and pulling out brandy. He poured three fingers of the brandy into a glass and drank it like a shot before pouring another and repeating the action. He poured one final glass for himself and a glass for Carisi and put them on a tray with the bottle of brandy and carried the tray over to the coffee table between them.

Feeling a bit tipsy between the glasses he had chugged and the bottles of beer they had been drinking throughout the evening he started, "Okay let's begin, what's a break clause? This is for the tie." Barba winked at Carisi as he loosened his tie slightly.

"I know this a break clause is … a clause in a contract which allows it to be ended."

"Yes it is. Maybe this will help." Barba slowly pulled on his tie till it came open, all the while staring into Carisi's eyes. When it came open he pulled it off and threw it over his shoulder. "Next what is Libel?"

"It's a false statement made in writing or in some other permanent record, such as a film."

"That's right guess it's time for the suspenders, I'll be nice and make suspenders, belt and socks one." He took off the items mentioned and threw them on the floor with his tie. He took another drink, he was getting into this game maybe he could get Carisi out of his clothes later as well. "For the shirt, Mr Carisi what is … Plenipotentiary?"

"That is," Carisi gulped he had to get this right. "It's… oh I know it's someone who has been given complete authority to act."

"That is correct." Barba had already begun to take his shirt off. "For the trousers what does the term Slander mean?"

"Saying something untrue about a person or doing something, such as making a gesture, which damages their reputation."

Barba didn't even bother answering he just stood up and started slowly taking off his trousers while making eye contact with Carisi. Left in his black boxer briefs he sat back down on his chair. "For the final one I could lose the pants or I could give you a kiss. Your choice."

Carisi thought about it for a second it was a difficult choice. "Kiss definitely kiss." This had to be a dream, Carisi couldn't believe it all his dreams were coming true.

"What is Specific performance?"

"It is a court order to complete a contract. The courts may order a person who has failed to fulfil an obligation under a contract to complete it."

"That, Carisi, is right." Barba leant towards Carisi before sliding his arm round his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Carisi deepened the kiss and slid his hands onto Barba's hip pulling the man over to his lap to straddle him.

Barba moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Carisi stood up holding onto Barba's hips so he was carrying him. Barba wound his legs round Carisi to hold himself up and directed them to the bedroom.

Carisi kicked the door shut with his foot when they entered and laid Barba down on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and nudged Barba until they had both edged their way up to the top of the bed. Carisi began undressing himself letting his clothes lay where they fell on the floor. When he was finally naked he looked down at Barba who was looking at him in a state of awe. Who knew under them cops clothed there was a body like that. Carisi hooked his fingers into Barba's pants and when he got a nod he began sliding them down his legs. He may be short but Barba took care of himself and knew he was in good shape.

Barba leaned over and got lube and a condom out of his top drawer and pushed them towards Carisi. Carisi slicked up his fingers and warmed up the gel before sliding his first finger into Barba. A while later Carisi had four fingers sliding in and out of Barba.

"I'm ready Carisi just hurry up, I want to feel you." Barba was ready to burst but he didn't want to finish until Carisi was in him.

Carisi removed his fingers and rolled on the condom before lining himself up with Barba and pushing in. When he was finally all the way in he stayed still until he was told to move. He began thrusting going harder and faster when told to.

With every thrust they both moved closer to the edge, a few thrusts later Barba came, untouched. When Barba tightened around Carisi he followed Barba over the edge. Carisi pulled out and took off the condom tying off the end and throwing it in the bin next to the bed, before rolling onto his back next to Barba. Barba rolled onto his side and laid his head on Carisi's chest and his arm slid round Carisi's waist.

Carisi put his arms round Barba and held him. He could get used to this. "Hey Barba, how would you feel about going on a date with me?"

"I think you can call me Rafa now and I'd love to." Both men were happy with how things turned out and Carisi was positive he would pass the bar if they carried on studying like this.


End file.
